


do not disturb

by bestthreemonths



Category: Her Name in the Sky - Kelly Quindlen
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestthreemonths/pseuds/bestthreemonths
Summary: If you're going to wake up Hannah in the middle of the night, it better be an emergency.





	

Ever since the advent of group iMessages, Hannah’s favorite feature on her phone is “do not disturb.” There’s very little worse than being woken up by incessant texts in a conversation you aren’t even a part of, if you ask her.

 

The only thing worth being woken up for is an absolute emergency, which is why her parents and Baker know the secret: that if you call once, it’ll go straight to voicemail, but if you call again within five minutes, it’ll ring. Joanie’s contact gets the ultimate silent treatment from Hannah after too many interrupted naps because she needs to know the Netflix password immediately.

 

Her parents usually leave voicemails, but anytime Baker calls, she sends Hannah a quick text a few minutes later with whatever she wanted to tell her or just a simple “sweet dreams, call me when you wake up!”

 

These days, Hannah uses it most on the Saturday nights when she has no interest in going out. She always ends up getting into group messages with the Six Pack and with her friends at school, and she loves waking up feeling refreshed (and not hungover) on Sunday mornings and laughing at all the texts over her coffee. She also inevitably ends up with a string of drunk texts from Baker about how much she misses her and wishes Hannah were there, which she teases Baker about (lightly, mindful of her hangover) the next day.

 

When she went to bed tonight, she knew she’d probably wake up to plenty of those judging by the way Baker was already doing her tipsy giggle on the phone when they said goodnight. What she didn’t expect was to be jolted awake by Baker’s ringtone at 2 a.m., signaling an emergency.

 

“Bake?” Hannah answers, immediately alert.

 

“Han—” Baker starts, but she falls apart immediately, sobbing.

 

“Baker, what’s wrong?” Hannah asks, sitting up in bed. Her heart races as she racks her brain to think about who she can call at LSU to check on her, even how quickly her parents could get there.

 

“I did something stupid, Hannah,” Baker cries, slurring her words. “Please—” She breaks down again, and it sounds like she’s trying to say something, but Hannah can’t understand a word.

 

“Baker, breathe,” Hannah says, trying to take her own advice and stay calm. “Who’s with you? Where are you? Is Christen there? What about Clay?”

 

“Don’t be mad at Clay,” Baker sobs. “It’s not his fault.”

 

Hannah feels like she’s going to throw up. “Where are you, Baker,” she says, her voice stone cold and even.

 

“H-home,” Baker says, gasping for air. “I’m home.”

 

“Good,” Hannah says. “Are you safe? Do you feel like you’re going to be sick?”

 

“Yes,” Baker cries. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t—” Hannah starts, but she stops herself, reassessing. She’s terrified for whatever Baker has to tell her, and the longer she can put off hearing it, the better. “Drink some water, baby. Do you have water?”

 

“I’m not drunk,” Baker cries.

 

“I don’t think that’s true,” Hannah laughs.

 

“Only a little,” Baker says. “I was before. Really drunk.” She pauses, taking a deep breath. “Hannah, I said I’d never—”

 

Hannah’s heart clenches, and the room starts to spin around her. “Baker, whatever it is, we’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

 

“I have to,” Baker says. “Hannah, listen. Please don’t be mad.”

 

“Baker, I—” Hannah realizes Baker has no idea what she’s doing or any idea how it sounds, but she knows she won’t be able to stop Baker at this point.

 

“I got a tattoo.”

 

“You what?” Hannah exclaims.

 

“You said you wouldn’t get mad!” Baker cries.

 

“I did not!” Hannah says indignantly. “But I’m not—I’m not mad, Baker, is that all you wanted to tell me?”

 

“Yeah,” Baker cries. “Don’t hate me.”

 

“I could never,” Hannah says, but she’s terrified to think of what Baker could have done to her body—permanently—while drunk. “What… where is it?”

 

Baker pauses for a second. “My ankle,” she answers.

 

“And what is it?”

 

Baker mumbles something unintelligible.

 

“I can’t hear you, baby.”

 

“A cross,” Baker says.

 

Hannah can’t help it. She has to laugh.

 

“Hannah!” Baker exclaims. Hannah can practically hear her lower lip wobbling. “Don’t laugh at me!”

 

“I’m not,” Hannah laughs. “I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you. I just—Baker, you’re the only person I’ve ever met who would get a freaking cross tattoo while drunk.”

 

“It’s not funny!”

 

“Of course it’s not,” Hannah says. “But what’s done is done, right? What matters to me is that you’re safe at home. We can talk about it tomorrow, and you can show me.”

 

“My parents!” Baker exclaims, as if suddenly remembering they exist. “They’re going to kill me.”

 

“They will not,” Hannah chides. “They didn’t kill you when they found out you’re in love with me. A tiny little tattoo on your ankle isn’t going to change anything.” Baker’s whimpers subside, but Hannah can still hear sniffles. “Go to bed, my love,” Hannah says softly.

 

“Will you stay on the phone with me?”

 

“Of course,” Hannah says, smiling to herself when she hears the rustle of Baker’s sheets. “Tell me about your night.”

 

“Will tomorrow,” Baker murmurs. “Too sleepy now.”

 

“Okay,” Hannah says, settling back down on her pillow and turning onto her side to listen to Baker breathe. “Hey Bake?”

 

“Mm?” Baker mumbles, signaling her imminent sleep.

 

“Next time you get a tattoo can it be my name on your lower back?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Baker if she had tattoos.](http://ahhmar.tumblr.com/post/148375066385)


End file.
